highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Highlander (comics)
Original Run The first Highlander comics series was released in 2006 by Dynamite Entertainment and run for a year, through 2007. The 13 issues (0-12) were divided into three groups when released as graphic novels/trade paperbacks. The critical reception was generally positive, especially compared to the reception of later film entries in the franchise. There were also some continuity issues present (though it ought to be noted that they were far less blatant than many of the errors in other entries in the franchise). Unfortunately, with the sales plummeting with each issue, the series was cancelled after the issue #12. The Coldest War Originally published as issues #0-#5, then repackaged as a Trade Paperback under the title Highlander Volume 1: The Coldest War. Written by Brandon Jerwa. Dark Quickening Originally published as issues #6-#9, then repackaged as a Trade Paperback under the title Highlander Volume 2: Dark Quickening. Written by Brandon Jerwa. Synopsis The story opens with Connor MacLeod, shortly after Brenda's recovery from the car accident she had suffered, and now fully immersed into the Dark Quickening that Kurgan's followers had warned him would engulf him as a result of his killing their master. He reveals to Duncan MacLeod that earlier in the evening, he had gone out, in search for other Immortals and found Catherine Curtis and beheaded her, soon thereafter another Immortal attacked him but Connor took his head too. When Connor walked away he heard the Kurgan laugh at him. Connor was deeply ashamed by his deeds, and Duncan took them out for a drink to ease the evening. However, they where followed by Sakura, a mortal pupil of Gordon Byrne. The next day Duncan had planned a picnic in the park, together with Rachel Ellenstein and Connor's girlfriend Brenda Wyatt. Duncan and Connor sparred for a while, but the Dark Quickening once again overwhelmed Connor. He tried to kill Duncan, but he fought it off. When the situation seemed under control, Connor and the others where hit by some darts and fell asleep. When they woke up Connor was missing - abducted by Byrne, who wanted to take advantage of Connor's Dark Quickening, a thing he was interested in since he became an Immortal in 1633, when his master Kintaro had also taken one after he had killed an evil Immortal. Byrne tortured Connor in order to bring The Kurgan out, and use him for his dirty work. Duncan searched for Connor but he didn't find him, as another Immortal Kameke Minota introduces herself to him and said that she could help him. Duncan refused but he had no choice as to trust her. They found Byrne's hideout and took Connor, but Byrne escapes. They bring Connor to Hugh Fitzcairn's boat in order to fight his Dark Quickening. Duncan and Kameke go to Connor's place and catch up with Byrne and Sakura who where about to take Brenda and Rachel hostage. Duncan killed Sakura and left with Brenda and Rachel. Byrne fought with Kameke and was able to take her head. The police arrived and shot Byrne, who snuck out as soon he revived. Connor succeeded in defeating The Kurgan one last time and overcame his Dark Quickening. Byrne arrived at Fitzcairn's boat, and was surprised to find Connor ready to face him. After a short fight, Connor took Byrne's head, and afterwards reconciled with his family. Armageddon Originally published as issues 10-12, then repackaged as a Trade Paperback under the title Highlander Volume 2: Armageddon. Written by Brandon Jerwa. Synopsis It's March 2012, and Immortals are vanishing for no reason. The concerned Duncan MacLeod meets Methos in New York. The two are attacked by an unknown immortal, Nibila, wearing a collar to protect her neck. The immortal bests Methos, and reveals her protective collar, MacLeod takes over, she escapes with Methos, leaving MacLeod to reunite with Joe Dawson. Joe reveals that the Watchers suspect one of their own, a woman named Idima Nahru, who was run out of the organization, is behind a murderous conspiracy cult which they suspect is responsible for killing lesser immortals and capturing other immortals that stand a chance at succeeding in the game. MacLeod volunteers to be captured by the cult, known as the Eye (Connor advises Duncan to be careful and only volunteer if he is ready, Connor is a spirit or presence in MacLeod's head after the events of Engame). Once captured MacLeod is forced to fight Methos in an underground chamber somewhere in Tunisia. The two work out a rough escape plan while fighting. Methos bests MacLeod, then refuses to take his head. Methos is dragged off by guards while MacLeod faces another challenge issued by an unknown Immortal Frenchman. MacLeod fights the immortal while Methos manages to kill his guards (Methos lashes out at his guards after seeing a pile of slaughtered Watchers, who were MacLeod's back up). Meanwhile MacLeod kills his opponent but leaves his head, then turns on the gathered guards. MacLeod defeats his opponent only to face Nibila for a second time. Weary from his earlier battles, he is defeated by Nibila who once again refuses to take his head. While MacLeod is dead, Connor appears and guides his subconscious through events in the chamber. Methos clears the chamber and releases the imprisoned immortals - including Duncan's friends Ceirdwyn and Amanda. The reunited immortals -including Duncan's nameless French challenger - join forces to stop Idima and Nibila. Duncan challenges Nibila while the others race after Idima, killing her guards and capturing her. Duncan defeats Nibila after destroying her collar. The others are confused as Idima is apparently delighted by Nibila's death. Ranting about fate she reveals that severing Nibila's collar sent a signal and, as the immortals watch in horror, a nuclear mushroom cloud appears. The group board a helicopter - piloted by Methos - and Duncan reveals that Nibila knew the rest of Idima's plan and names a city where more nuclear weapons are being stored. Methos pilots the helicopter toward it bringing the group close to the site of the first explosion. Amanda insists that they allow her to disembark to assist survivors. Ceirdwyn joins her and over the initial objections of the others they take what supplies they have and leave. Methos, MacLeod, and the unknown French immortal continue toward the city with Idima. Once at the location, they spot a large ship marked with the sigil of the Eye. Idima, sickened and dying from radiation poisoning, refuses to tell Duncan about an immortal Nibila knew would be at the ship to stop MacLeod. MacLeod enters the ship with Idima as his hostage and the French immortal on his heels while Methos stays behind to watch the door. Methos is met by a squad of Watchers and Joe. They apprehend the Eye personnel and take them prisoner before heading into the ship. In the meantime the Immortal Frenchman has turned on MacLeod, mocking him because he is about to die without knowing his killer's name. As Joe and Methos arrive the immortal declares that either he or MacLeod will die setting off the arsenal. Connor's shade warns MacLeod not to take his opponent's head (pointing out no one knows what the blast will do to him, he could have radiation sickness for decades). As Joe and Methos return to the deck, they release the prisoners and order the Watchers to the chopper. MacLeod bests his opponent and, in spite of Connor's plea, takes his head setting off the arsenal. Three months later Joe, Methos and a nearly bald MacLeod meet at Connor's grave. Duncan recites a prayer and the three share beer at a bar. Later Duncan thanks the others for coming and they depart in the rain. Duncan wryly tells them he is off to find his fate, echoing Idima's mad declarations. Highlander: Way of the Sword A mini-series of four issues was released from 2007 to 2008, then repackaged as a Trade Paperback under the title Highlander: Way of the Sword. Written by J.T. Krul. This mini-series differs from both the Original Run and the Origins series, in the regard that the story wherein does not take place in the TV Series universe, as the writer explicitly mentioned his intent of the story serving as a direct prequel to the first film, thus setting it apart from all other peripheral material. As a result, that fact makes this mini-series the only story since Highlander II: The Quickening (and arguably Highlander III) that acknowledges the events of the first film at face value. Synopsis In 1804, Connor MacLeod served on the H.M.S. Victory, against Napoleon's troops. And fought with The Kurgan, who was aboard of a French vessel. Connor stabbed Kurgan but before he could take his head, the mainmast fell down and the ship sunk. The Kurgan revived and took Connor's Masamune( sword) as his own then he walked away over the bottom of the ocean. Connor had lost his Masamune and would spend decades to find it back. In 1966 Connor received a message from his old friend Ian who had found his sword, it was in the hands of Antonio Direnzo a illegal art dealer. Connor and Ian got to Paris, but shortly after they arrive Connor sensed an Immortal, it was Guerin Billuad who challenged Connor, the two agreed to meet at Point Royal the following night. Connor and Ian walk around the City in order to find clues to where the sword would be sold, eventually Connor met Elizabeth Direnzo the sister of Antonio. The two got along, and she invited him to an illegal antique's auction. When Connor came back to his motel room he found Ian dead, killed with a sword, Connor suspected Guerin and searched for him. Guerin and Connor fought, the fight however is broken off when they got on holy ground. Elizabeth appeared and invited the two inside. On the auction Connor senses more Immortals like his old friend Sunda Kastagir, but also Toshiro Nakayata who had already bought the Masamune before the auction even begun. Connor decides to wait and get the sword back later. The next day Connor and Guerin have their final fight and Connor took the head of his opponent, before that however Guerin revealed that he was not Ian's killer. Connor goes back to Elizabeth and have a good time. The next day Toshiro kills Antonio and got back to Japan. Connor leaves Elizabeth in Italy, and follows Toshiro to Japan. Connor cut off Toshiro's hand and took the Masamune back, Toshiro swore to take revenge and let his hand be replaced by a prosthetic. Connor and Elizabeth are in Florence and planning their future, as Connor feels another Immortal nearby, it is Toshiro who is mad of anger. Connor takes his Masamune and fights Toshiro, but is disarmed. Elizabeth tries to kill Toshiro but is killed by him. In his rage Connor defends Toshiro and beheads him. Elizabeth is buried next to her brother and Connor leaves to find his own destiny. Highlander Origins: The Kurgan Two issues detailing the origins of The Kurgan, released in 2009. Written by Brandon Jerwa. Highlander: The American Dream Five-issue miniseries covering events leading up the [[Highlander (1986 film)|1986 Highlander film]], as well as the history of Immortal Osta Vazilek. Released in 2017. Written by Brian Ruckley. External links *Highlander comic series at DynamiteEntertainment.com *Free Highlander comic previews - previews at Comic Browse Category:Comic Collections